Landscaping, particularly in the context of residential and commercial landscaping, can be referred to as the collection of various aesthetic items that form an area of land. This can include grass, sod, or lawn, as well as tress, bushes, flowers, and other flora or fauna, for example. Oftentimes, various lights and sprinklers are positioned throughout the land or yard in order to provide aesthetic appeal, particularly in the case of lighting, or for maintaining the landscape, such as in the case of sprinklers. The sprinklers can, in many cases, be substantially underground such that certain sprinkler heads will pop up at different times to provide water to the yard or landscape.
Additional maintenance of the landscape or lawn often requires the use of machinery or tools such as a lawn mower, edger, and in some cases a weed whacker or weed trimmer. For example, lawn mowers often cannot cut or trim grass near the edges of the landscape, for example, the grass adjacent a sidewalk, pavement, walkway, driveway, patio, fence, etc. This is mainly because the blade of a lawn mower is contained in the center-bottom portion of the mower, with the wheels disposed on the outer periphery. Thus, in order to trim or cut the grass or lawn around the edges, such as around or adjacent walkways, pavement, patios, fences, etc., additional tools such as an edger or weed trimmer may be needed.
There is thus a need in the art for a landscape bordering system that can be disposed or installed around the borders of residential and commercial landscapes, particularly around the borders of a lawn, and which can be aesthetically pleasing and can provide a clean border there about. The proposed border, in some cases, may allow a lawn mower to drive or roll there upon, thereby exposing the grass at the edges to the blade of the lawn mower. This can eliminate or at least reduce the need for additional equipment, such as edgers and weed trimmers, commonly used to trim the edges or borders of residential and commercial landscaping.
In addition, the proposed bordering system could provide a mounting assembly on an interior thereof, allowing for the selective installation of additional modules, including, but in no way limited to sprinklers, electrical lights, solar lights, etc. In some embodiments, the mounting assembly can span continuously along the border system, allowing the user to choose if and/or where to install the additional modules, as desired.